The path of those lost
by Lusewing
Summary: Those cast out into the dark will often search each other out but when a "wild" Gargoyle is found causing problems for the Manhattan Clan things have to be dealt with - fast
1. A new problem

Ok I'm a huge Gargoyle's fan and iv had this story in my head for a very long time. I had only planned to write a little to see how things would flow but it seemed my fingers would not stop typing till I got this intro chapter done and so here it is. The story will be just that - a story. It is not deliberately pairing Gargs up though their will be romance however you can expect to see new Gargoyles, a few new enemies (one that might even turn Thailog's stomach), a dash of magic and mythology and lots of fun and adventures with your favourite clan.

Give it a read and see what you think (by the way if i did own Gargoyle's there would be a live action film in production, as that is not the case it would seem that i own nothing of the original Gargoyle Universe)

* * *

Rain soaked the stone walls of a castle that stood like a sentinel above a city of metal, concrete and bright lights. It pelted off the cobbles on the floor and the statutes that perched along it's edges as though watching the world pass by below them. It was a dark day, one that made the humans of this city rush even quicker to get home or at least somewhere dry. The clouds themselves clung thickly to the sky as though they feared they to would be washed away in the rain, The sun had not been seen all day and thus was hardly missed when it slipped from its frame and the night drew in. Not all in this city were so quick to ignore the passing of light to darkness.

Roars echoed around the ancient towers of Castle Wyvern as the former stone Gargoyles shattered the stone skin of the day and stretched their now free wings and limbs to welcome the night. The smallest of the Gargoyles, a hairless tan green male with webbed wings between his arms and legs and two canine teeth protruding from his lower jaw, dropped with a slight glide to the outer wall of the Castle.

**"Aww man there goes our night"** The Gargoyle's voice was light with a clear adolescent tone to it, he looked with disappointment out across the glittering city occasionally lit by the lightning arcing its way above, the store had yet to reach its end. Two other Gargoyles quickly joined the first's perch. One was tall and muscular with a red colour to this skin and a large strait beak like mouth. Two long horns curved back slightly from his head holding the white mane of hair away from his face while the pair of leathery wings built like those of extinct terror-birds carried him through the air with ease.

**"Cheer up Lex it's not like we can't find enough to do around here, there will be other chances" **The red Gargoyle was also disappointed the the weather had put a stop to their plans of watching the meteor shower that was scheduled for later but he knew Lexington had really wanted to try out Xanatos's new telescope and see the celestial event up close. The third Gargoyle who landed was more heavily set then the first two with a round girth but also strong muscles underneath his aquamarine skin. Though he had no hair several small bumps lined their way down his skull, his bat like wings lay folded behind his back while their form was mirrored by the shape of his webbed ears.

**"Brooklyn's right, come on cheer up. You want me to bring you something up from the kitchen?" **Asked the larger Gargoyle already turning to make his glide down to the courtyard. Lex shook his head and sighed in defeat.

**"No, I'm cool." **His disappointed face suddenly showed a spark of hope "Hay maybe I can find a web site that has a live telescope camera feed!" Lexington' sudden idea cheered him up, he would still have preferred to have worked the new telescope and see the shower himself but he might still get to see it in part, besides surfing the Internet always cheered him up.

**"Err yer sure" **said Brooklyn casting a glance at Broadway who mealy shrugged, clearly showing he didn't know what Lex was on about either but the to rookery brothers had learnt long ago not to show their ignorance least they be bombarded with another long-winded and in the end boring explanation. Not that it mattered as Lex was already making his way towards the Library that held the computers. As Brooklyn watched him go Broadway nodded and waved up at a female Gargoyle with soft features, lavender skin and long dark hair, smiling she cocked her head and pointed towards the door that lead to the Kitchen.

**"You coming to eat Brooklyn?"** Broadway asked as he turned to his red rookery brother and thumbed the way over his shoulder.

**"Sure, er hang on looks like Goliath wants a word."** Brooklyn had looked up to see Goliath on the edge of his perch ready to take wing, his eyes looking seriously at his Red second-in-command. The Leader of the Gargoyle Clan was a strong and towering form and everything his name lead him to be. His lavender colour and long dark hair betrayed his connections with the female who had glided past but where she was subtle and lithe he was muscle and strength. Brooklyn and Broadway made their way down to the courtyard and waited for their leader who was gliding. In his arms he carried one of the truest human friends the Clan had, Elisa Maza. Nestled in the arms of Goliath it would be easy to assume the richly tanned detective with thick, flowing, black hair was nothing more then the classic "Damsel in distress" but all of the Gargoyles had seen her take down crooks twice her size in the years their had known her.

**"Guys we have a problem"** It was Elisa who spoke first, barely out of Goliath's embrace.

**"When don't we" **Brooklyn said under his breath though it was loud enough for the others to hear. Broadway nudged him**. "Who is it this time?"** The red Gargoyle asked clearly annoyed that their numerous "problems" kept resurfacing no matter how many times they tackled them. He had lost count how many times Thailog had been "killed".

**"Brooklyn this is serious" **Goliath folded his arms across his massive chest, he was a little frustrated at how his second was acting especially when Elisa was trying to explain the situation.

**"Goliath is right, the worse thing is I'm not completely sure how long it had be going on for" **The human had taken no notice of Brooklyn's comments, it was just the way he was and she could certainly understand his reluctance to want to deal with another problem, especially with the Qurrymen hot on all of their tails. Add in clones, Oberon and the past coming to life every few days and even she was ready to call a taxi to take her way from the madness. This however at least seemed like something new.

**"Animals have been going missing all around New York. Now while that in it's self is nothing new this is..."** The human pulled out a handful of photos from her red jacket. What was shown looked like a farm of some sorts, the ground was torn up in all places and animal carcases littered the shots but for the most part only the head and internal organs lay randomly across the blood soaked floor. The animals seemed to be a mix of sheep and goats with a few pigs.

**"What happened?"** Broadway felt truly sorry to see the massacre, though he would happily chow down on a nice meaty stake he always had a love of animals, often shown when he would share titbits with Elisa's cat Cagney.

**"The pictures were taken this morning at Central park zoo. At first the police thought some nut had gone on a killing spree at the petting zoo. It was only after they reviewed the security footage that they got me on the case."** The next photos were of a different quality, gray toned and grainy they were clearly printed from the camera footage. At first it was difficult to make out what they were seeing but the Gargoyle's quickly came to realised the true source of their problems. A dark figure seemed to come from the sky and proceed to rip apart the barn and haul away the now missing animal bodys. The shadowy form was clearly shown in the last photo, its wings spread outwards from it's body as it prepared to jump over the fence with a fresh kill held in its clawed hands - the creature was a Gargoyle.

* * *

So what did you think? As i said this is an intro Chapter - sort of a hook chapter to check what people think and see if i got the charactors acting and sounding right - did I manage it OK?


	2. Setting moon

* * *

**Three months earlier...**

Voyageurs National park is found in North America, Minnesota, it is a beautiful place with shear cliffs, fast flowing rivers and glistening lakes and draws many people with its watery landscape. Some want to try out cannoning others fishing or some just come to enjoy its sights while drifting in a rented house boat. It is the complete opposite of New York City's towering buildings and bustling streets yet the two places share one thing in common - Gargoyles.

*****************************

Tall fur trees sheltered the small clearing from most of the moonlight but shafts were still able to filter through and make their dance across the needle littered floor helped along by the gentle swaying of the branches in the late night's breeze. Sounds drifted through the glade, as fractured as the light, the soft hooting of an owl before it left its perch to hunt, the snap of a twig as a doe walked with its fawn through the shadowy woods and the ever present hush of the flowing water that was never far away. Soon laughter also found its way into the clearing. At first it came floating on the breeze but quickly after the joyful voices rang out, needing no wind to carry them.

**"You will never make that one"**

**"Watch me"**

**"We will, then pick you up of the floor"** Giggles and laughs accompanied voices as the sounds of snapping branches and swaying trees sent most of the wildlife to find quieter patches of woodland. Those animals that remained were just as quickly sent away by the subsequent whoops and joyous calls that followed. A female Gargoyle hung from a dangerously bent fur tree branch. Her long thin wings were out stretched behind her helping to keep her balance as both of her feet and one hand held on to the swaying tree. Her wings had no finger bones on the inside of her webbing like a bat would have but curiously her wings did have extra webbing on the outer edge that joined her 'wing hand' to her shoulder blade. A rich green colour covered most of her skin where as her wing membranes were a hunny shade. The female held her prize, a large fur cone, out to show the other Gargoyles that were now making much more gentle glides on to the tree branches around her. Her face was slightly diamond shaped, much like that of a gecko and her triumphant smile displayed her long upper canines.

**"I told you I would get it!"** The female said to the four others around her while pulling a few needles out of her bushy platinum hair.

**"Pure luck"** Said another green Gargoyle with a short brown pony tail, this one however was male and had several thick horns growing like scales plates from his head, knees and elbows. He was also the largest of the group both in hight and muscle mass and had made sure to pick his landing spot carefully so it would hold his bulk.

**"Just because you missed your last two" **Laughed a smaller male, his head was also plated but he had short tufts of white hair growing out between each plate. His skin colour was peachy, almost pink, with quite striking purple webbing. However instead of a pair of wings he had pairs of long spines running from his shoulder blades all the way down to his tail with the thin folds of skin stretched between the spines giving him a kite like appearance when they were stretched out in a glide. Both of his arms also held a single spine with webbing joining it to his limb. At the moment though all spines were folded back.**"**_**I**_** have still yet to miss any" **he said rather smugly.

**"I still think you are reading the wind, which is not fair" **replied the smallest of the group, a red female with a rounded muzzled face and three pairs of small spines running along the bottom edge of her jaw. Her hair was long and black but also had moveable red spines poking out in some places. Her wings were much like a bats with a single thumb joint along its top edge however she also had several other spines along her wing edge as well as others on her knees.

**"You give our brother too much credit. I doubt he could read his way to a **_**hiach* **_**" **Answered a tall and lean female who was hard to see against the night sky with her midnight blue colouring. Light blond hair hung about shoulder length and helped show where her short and slightly hooked, beaked face was. A narrow horn ran along the bridge of her beak and ended up curving back towards her hair while long pointed ears that also curved in towards her head created a three pronged cage around it. One of her tan wings reached out to gently pushed the peach male in jest.

**"At least i know how to ride them"** said the male before making a jump and gliding his way back to the cliff. He twisted slightly to catch a better current.**"Last one back's a human"**

**"Cheat, you got a head start!" **Called out the red who made a few leaps between the trees before finding a good glide wind to carry her a fair way, the spines in her hair were standing strait up.

**"Want me to knock him out of the sky for you?" **came the soft request from the larger green male who had glided down slightly and proceeded to hug her from behind as she glided.

**"Only if i get to watch" **she said laughing as she leaned up and rubbed her cheek against his while they glided in unison, both pairs of wings, one pair small and red the other large and green, spread and moving together perfectly.

The green female tossed the fur cone over her shoulder and got set to make her jump.**"You coming?"** she asked turning to look at the blue who seemed happy were she sat.

**"I should do a bit of hunting, besides I fancy stretching my wings. Might sleep out today, do you mind telling Knife?" **The blue flexed her wings and cast a quick gaze over to where the clan was roosting at the moment.

**"Sure but if you find any cattail bring me some back OK?" **The blue nodded at the green's request before watching her try and catch up with the rest of her rookery siblings. She laughed to see her green brother was currently throwing (more then likely fur cones, though she would not put it past him to use branches) at the kite winged one and by the way the peach was ducking was probably landing a few good hits while their red sister sat swaying in a tree close by, she might not be the strongest flyer but she was certainly nimble at climbing, especially in the trees.  
Looking out across the carpet of green the midnight blue wondered which direction should she glide. The glowing moonlight on her back slowly faded as the moon dipped behind the roosting cliff and a gust of wind swayed the trees both around and beneath her as if tugging her to join it and rise. She enjoyed these quite moments. Yes she loved her clan and was glad to have so many close to her but they would rarely just sit and watch the world just to simply take in its beauty and peace. Another gust blew past her, stronger this time, and in a snap decision she jumped into the air and snapped open her wings at the moment the air would catch and hold her. She decided not to pick her way but let the winds lead her where they would this night. Roosts were easy to find when they were only for one and the clan was not due to move till early winter, not that she would ever lose them. Turning slightly the air dropped her lower - was that a cattail she saw?

* * *

_hiach*_ (high-atch) = up draft

OK lots of new Gargs described here but don't worry I'm not about to flood the Manhattan clan with lots of my own little babys lol. This chapter was just to show the happy and simple life of the "Inland clan" (though they rarely now use that name).

We will be skipping back to New York next chapter to join the clan as they work out what do do with the Garg they have just seen on film. So what do you think? Any thoughts on the Gargs here? (Oh and by the way they do have names but they don't use them often. This will be talked about in later chapters)


	3. Cluedo

**Back in New York...**

**"Do you think it could be someone from the Labyrinth clan? Maybe one of the clones?"** Brooklyn asked looking up from the grainy photo towards Elisa. His first thought had been Demona, the cold blooded killing certainly suited her style but he couldn't see what she would gain out of such a blood bath, after all if she had wanted to shock the public surely she would have gone for a lion or maybe the apes so it was highly unlikely that she was involved. Besides this Gargoyle had only used it's claws, not a rocket launcher in sight.

**"No that was my first point of call after I saw the footage. Derek said all of the clones have been making great progress and Delilah has worked hard to keep them all in line." **Elisa still felt a little odd around her "part clone" but her brother had grown to trust her handling of the others and felt she made a good leader for them. **"Besides I don't think this would be something they would do. The parts of the animals that were taken indicate that the animals were more then likely killed for food."**

Goliath's deep bass voice cut through the Detective's next words. **"Yes but food is a basic need for all life it would make sense that the clones might go in search for it by them selves, perhaps without Delilah's knowledge" **

Elisa shook her head but it was Broadway that spoke having pieced things together **"I think Elisa is right. It doesn't fit. If the Clones were looking for food then they would have trashed the popcorn stands and restaurants inside the Zoo, right Elisa? **The large Gargoyle scratched the side of his head with one of his claws. He really was getting good at working out "who did it" in the crime shows he loved to watch but he had felt embarrassed sharing his thoughts in case he was wrong when it came to crimes in the real world. However he needn't have worried as Elisa nodded at his assumption.

**"Right and the petting farm was the only place that was hit." **confirmed Elisa as Broadway smiled and straitened up slightly flexing his wings **"Also after I did a little digging I found out that over the past two weeks one guy had his pigdien shed torn apart and a few dogs have been turning up missing - from high rise apartments"**

**"That much in two weeks?! Man this guy eats more then you Broadway" **Brooklyn was clearly shocked at the scope of things but he couldn't resist taking a dig at his brother.

**"Hay"** Started the aquamarine Gargoyle.

**"This is no time for you two to be bickering" **Goliath quickly put an end to their brotherly banter**. "If we don't find this rouge soon he could easily put even more strain on our relationship with the humans of this city. Not to mention the fact that the Quarrymen are destroying every stone statue they come across. Rouge or not he is still a Gargoyle"**

**"Also I think we are dealing with more then one Gargoyle judging by the amount of...kills as well as the frequency" **Elisa pointed out while also helping to brake Goliath's scolding before it turned into a full on lesson. Some times she thought the big brute was too hard on the guys, not that she would want to change him in any way, she just wished the trio had more of a chance to just act like teenagers for a change instead of forced into the roles of adults.

**"How **_**many **_**more?" **Asked Goliath, he was slightly tensed and had his eyes closed as he expected the worst.

**"Don't ask me" **The human said with her hands up as if she had a gun pointed at her** "I don't know how much you guys can eat. I might have been shopping for you for a while but I also know that half the food you were eating back at the clock tower **_**I **_**never bought" **Elisa gave a glare to both Brooklyn and Broadway who tried to ignore her gaze. So what if they would often grab a take out on their paroles...and _forget _to pay. It wasn't like they got a wage while they were dealing with the bad guys about the city. Even so Elisa's look made both the young Gargoyle's squirm where they stood, she was after all a cop. **"How many do you think there could be?"**

Goliath thought for a moment.

**"I judge that there are only two or three, what do you think Owen?" **The answer came not from the Clan leader but from the legal human owner of the Castle. David Xanatos. Self made Billionaire (in more ways then one) Mr Xanatos had been many things to Goliath's clan from saviour and friend to deadly enemy. At the moment though he hovered around the title of ally and landlord. He had walked out into the courtyard dressed in a very expensive looking suit, which was probably more expensive then it looked, without any of the Gargoyles or their human friend noticing. How he always managed to do this considering his size and commanding physique was a mistory to all but David himself and Owen Burnett.

**"That would be my guess sir"** Owen Burnett was Xanatos's personal assistant, which was easy to guess by the black umbrella he was currently holding out above his employers head and the disregard to how wet he himself was getting. **"Though age, size and condition would also affect the amount they would eat. However I suspect that half of the animals that were killed at the zoo were not needed, they were merely killed because they couldn't get away" **Tall and well dressed his bland expression and voice would lead most people to assume the pale, blond haired man with glasses must have neatly filed away his sense of humour at some point...strange how some assumptions can be right on the mark.

**"Like a fox in a hen house" **Smiled Xanatos

**"Oh yer and what makes you say that?" **Elisa folded her arms and glared at the two men, so what if she was being a little hostile. She knew they had been listening in and watching the conversation on one of their countless recording devices about the place, they always did, but what really got on the detectives nerves was the fact that neither of them tried to hide it. They might own this place but they didn't have to act...well like they owned this place. Boy did she wish they were all back at the clock tower. Goliath had accepted Xanatos's offer of moving the clan back to their original home in Castle Wyvern, no strings attached and no plots however Elisa was less trusting, after all he had tried to have them all killed...several times. When David Xanatos was not up to something Gargoyle's were waking at noon.

**"Why the facts of course" **Xanatos said off handedly. All Elisa could think was 'smug git' **"Now if you all wouldn't mind moving this into my office before our dear detective catches a cold as I have some footage that might be of interest." **

The group made their way out of the stormy weather, though the looks Elisa was giving to the back of Xanatos's head was far more violent then the lightning crashing above.

***

Goliath called the rest of the Clan to see what ever it was that Xanatos had to show them. The man waited patiently leaning against his desk holding the remote for the large screen that was embedded to one of the walls.

**"What's all this about a Rouge?" **Asked a portly looking old Gargoyle with long white hair and an equally long white beard. Despite his girth and the scar across his left eye the old one could still fight just as well as any of the others, even if he tired a little more quickly, and though he had long stepped down as clan leader he still commanded a great deal of respect. A large blue beast walked by his side, if you crossed a dragon with a Mastiff you might come up with something like the creature. As it walked it was easy see it's power and strength through is thick set muscles though just as it is with big dogs this brute really was just an over grown teddy bear.

**"Someone has been grabbing a late night snack at the petting zoo"** Broadway said to both the old Gargoyle as well as to Lexington who was a little annoyed at not only missing the meteor shower but also his internet time. Broadway had filled the female Gargoyle Angela, who stood close to his side, in on events after he found her in the kitchen making him a sandwitch, only a few crumbs remained around the large Gargoyle's mouth.

**"Problem is their snack involved some of the exhibits"** Chuckled Brooklyn. Goliath gave him a disapproving look but the red just shrugged and rolled his eyes. It was after all a little funny.

Now every one was here Xanatos turned the screen on.  
**"A few weeks ago the sentry cannons shot at what I had first thought was Demona"**

**"I thought we destroyed the cannons"** said Goliath.

**"You did, several times if I remember correctly, however I had new ones installed shortly after Oberon's visit, purely for defensive purposes of coarse"** Xanatos smiled while Goliath folded his arms again **"The cannons wont fire at anyone they recognise however anything that is not identified gets a few warning shots, if that doesn't work...well" **Xanatos didn't need to say any more. Though technically no one could call him a cruel man his thoughts on what methods were acceptable to get what he wanted were far from fluffy bunny's and candy. **"After over hearing your conversation a moment ago I took a quick look back at the event and well you can see for your self"**

At this he pressed play and the screen came to life. What had just been black with a few lights littered around the bottom of the picture now showed a figure flying, a Gargoyle. It was understandable that Xanatos had mistaken the intruder for Demona with a similar body shape and shade as the vengeful Gargoyle but on closer inspection the Gargoyle, who was clearly female, had a different wing structure to Demona's single fingered supported ones, these were like a bats. Her hair was also longer and paler though as to what colour it was was imposable to determine on the green toned night vision recording. The clip only lasted a few seconds showing the Gargoyle first approaching the Eyrie Building only to turn mid flight and glide away after the first shot rang out.

**"You shot at her?"** Goliath stood in front of Xanatos, his one arm pointing at the screen accusingly.

**"No the cannons shot at her after not recognising her."** Xanatos's voice was calm, quite a feat when you have an angry Gargoyle less then a foot away **"and they were not aimed to hit her, nor did they"**

Goliath turned away from the human **"I think it is time we found this rouge and find out why she is here but I want to discuss the matter of the cannons later"**

**"Of coarse"** was the only answer given as the Clan and Elisa left the office.

* * *

Well this was a slightly longer chapter then the other two but I really didn't need to split the "Office scene" into it's own chapter nor did I want to hold off from the action for too long. Yup next chapter we get to not only a good chase but an aerial chase - with Gargoyles, what can be better then that?

RR's would be greatly appreciated but im haveing too much fun at the moment for this story to stop with the lack of them.


	4. Chase

Well now this took a while to get done I have to admit. The truth is that this scene had me stumped for quite a while, I could just not get the tone right but after enjoying a recent read of Nightangel1282's 'Lauren' (a story you should all go and read...after this one that is) I got right back into the mood of wanting to write this story and so here it is.

* * *

Goliath sent the Gargoyles off in pairs; his second in command Brooklyn and Lexington, Broardway and Hudson, and himself and Angela. He would have teamed up with Hudson and allow Broardway and his daughter to go together but the two young Gargoyles were both far too trusting and he could not be sure they would know how to handle things if this turned out to be some sort of a trap. It was not the first time that a friendly face turned on them.

Goliath himself was unsure how he should deal with the situation. The fact that these strangers had come not long after their existence had been announced/ discovered to the humans was not something that was lost on the clan leader nor was the fact that the female had seemed to try and approach openly towards the Castle. Had Xanatos not shot at her they might not be in this situation. The real problem was that these new comers had not been spotted on any of their paroles up until now. Were they living on the outskirts of the city or had they just been able to avoid being spotted because they had know about his clan?

**"Father shall we go?"** Angela brushed her wing against Goliath's and snapped him out of his thoughts. She smiled at him but searched his face, he seemed distant tonight and she could not grasp why. Surely any new Gargoyles should be a good thing.

He smiled back but sighed **"Yes, I would rather get this resolved before dawn " **Goliath stretched his wings and fell into a glide with Angela quickly taking her place to his left. He could hope for a quick resolve but few things very seemed to go his way and this was likely going to take at least a few nights to pick up the others trail.

**"It would be nice to have another girl to talk to"** Said the young female as the two made their way across the city searching for any sign of the rouges **"Elisa's fine for a human but..."**

**"Angela we do not yet know what these Gargoyle's intentions are. I hope we search for friends but this Time has taught me to be cautious...even when dealing with one of our one"** he added regretfully. There was a time when he had thought he could call all his kin friends. Now with Demona and Thailog he was not so sure.

**### Goliath can you hear me? Over and out ###**

The clan leader shook his head before he remembered he was wearing one of the communicators Xanatos had lent to the Clan. It sat annoyingly rapped around his one ear while a cable rested against his jaw. Frowning he lifted a claw to the devise and pressed the button on its centre.

**#### Yes. Broadway is that you? ####** Goliath found it hard to recognise the voice through the communicator but as Lexington was the only other Gargoyle using a 'Com' it was not too hard to tell them apart.

**### Yes. I think we've found something over on one of the western roofs ###**

**### The Rouge?### **Goliath hoped it was but the fact Broadway had said 'something' instead of 'someone' meant it was unlikely.

**### No but unless the humans have taken to slow cooking in garbage cans I think we have found some of the animals from last night ###**

**### How many? ###** If it was all in one place then that would make things easy, if not...

**### Umm I would say only one of the animals is here, I think it's a sheep. I mean, was a sheep ### **Goliath sighed, this made things harder. The Clan Leader guessed the rest of the animals would be found scattered about the rooftops similarly stored which meant that whoever had killed these animals was planing on staying for a while at least. What he could not understand was why they had gone to this much effort in the first place. There were plenty of places to get food around the city, the trio had shown him that more times then it was worth scolding them for, so why all the trouble to hunt and preserve food?

The night waned with three more discovery's of stashed animals, most to the West of the Erie building though the last one found had been further to the South. There had been no sign of any other Gargoyles in the sky though Brooklyn had relaid vie Lexington that he had found some claw marks around one of the food cashes but little more then clumsy landing marks more then likely down to the carrying of the meat. They had three hours till dawn and much to the big Gargoyles dismay he feared this would have to continue tomorrow night.

**### Goliath! ###** The voice was Lexington's and he sounded both excited and out of breath.

**### We've found her...South of the Castle...Over by the construction site...We're trying to catch up to her but she has saw us and isn't in the mood for talking ###**

**### Keep on her tail. We are coming to join you ###**

**

* * *

**

**"Lex keep up!"** shouted Brooklyn as he pushed off from another roof top and snapped his wings open to make the most of this glide. Lex grumbled something as he skittered across the gravelled roof and followed. Goliath would be with them soon but keeping up with the blue was getting hard for the smaller brother.

**"You keep going, I have an idea." **Lex wheeled off before Brooklyn could voice his complaints but even he had to admit that just chasing this girl was going no where. The two of them seemed to be a match in speed but there was no way he was going to let this rouge get away from him - his brothers would never let him live it down. Still at least he had a nice view.

This Gargoyle certainty had some moves. He kept his pace with her but even he had hesitated when she dove threw a narrow alleyway where her wing tips nearly scraped against the walls. A few homeless humans fell over and screamed at the sight of the winged creatures but it was nothing Brooklyn was not used to. For a moment he thought he had her. She was trapped at the end of the alleyway and the only way she could go was to land and scale the wall where he could catch up with her. At least that was what _he _thought, the Blue had other ideas as she smashed her way threw one of the windows into the building. Not good...not good at all.

Brooklyn landed on top of the building and waited. He would lose her if he followed her inside and it was more likely that humans might get hurt if she felt trapped or cornered. He closed his eyes and listened. THERE to the East he heard one of the windows smash. The red Gargoyle bounded across the roof on all fours and leapt into the air right behind the girl.

All of a sudden something dropped on top of the blue female, she shrieked as she fell to a roof and rolled to try and shake herself free. Brooklyn was quick to reach the spot where he could now see Lex trying to pin the rouge down so she could not fly off. With a sharp turn the female knocked the smaller Gargoyle off her, slapping his face with her tail but before she could take off again Brooklyn had already clamped her wings behind her.

**"Let go of me! I've done you no harm. Leave me be."** The girl's eyes were white and glowing but she was also panicked and exhausted while her struggles and protests quickly died down...to a sobbing that shook threw her like the wind threw a tree.

Brooklyn looked at the girl who he could now see was more like a bag of bones, she would be a little smaller then himself where she standing upright though at the moment he was supporting her as well as restraining her. What was he meant to do in a situation like this? The last crying girl he had dealt with had been Maggie and that didn't really go to well.

**"Er look we don't want to hurt you" **Brooklyn released his grip slightly.

**"Speak for your self"** Said Lex as he got up rubbing his jaw, the rouge's tail had hit him hard and he was already starting to bruise. Brooklyn gave him a glare. The olive skinned Gargoyle's looked over the blue girl and his anger drained, what on earth had she go threw to end up like this? He tapped his Com unit and spoke flatly.

**### Goliath, we have her. Third roof east of the big crane. ###**

**### We are nearly there ###**

**### Hurry, she...she dosn't look so good ### **Lex took his claw off the com and hoped his leader would have a better idea of what to do then he did.


End file.
